Hitler vs Vader 3/Rap Meanings
(Hitler is believed to have emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2. Until the video is released, we won't know what happened to break him free.) Prologue (Adolf Hitler) Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me... or die!! (At this point, Hitler seems disgusted with Vader for staging unfair fights; Hitler's come up short both times he's taken Vader on, so he challenges Vader a third time.) Adolf Hitler: Screw you, you big black cunt! (Hitler opens with a basic slur, calling Vader no better than a woman, "cunt" being the vulgar for a woman's vulva that also takes on the meaning of "coward". Vader previously used some cheap tactics to win by default. Thus, Hitler calls Vader out as a coward.) I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! (World War II was a "two-front war," meaning it was fought primarily in two geographically different locations. Also, "A War on Two Fronts" was the title of the second episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars) This Führer crush the Dark Side! Like a rap Apartheid! (Hitler, often referred to as "Führer" (Great Leader/Father) by his supporters, will try to beat Vader again, creating a separation between Vader, who is black, and himself, a white man. He compares it to South Africa's apartheid, a former policy of forced racial segregation overturned by Nelson Mandela and others in the 1990's. Apartheid thus ties in with Hitler's own racism.) I put the germ into Germany! I'm sick on this mic! (Germany is spelled with the word germ in it. Germs make people sick. To be sick on a mic means to deliver good raps.) I've beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse (Star Wars and George Lucas were bought and are now owned by Disney, who created Mickey Mouse.) You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! (Space Mountain is a space-themed ride at Disneyland. Another reference to Disney owning Star Wars.) You're just a sad asthmatic robot freak who needs some lovin' (Vader's mask causes him to breathe heavily, making him sound as if he has asthma.) So I baked you something, here, pop into my oven! (Hitler's concentration camps baked people in ovens. Also a reference to two of Hitler's line in his previous battles: "You stink, Vader. You're style smells somethign sour | You need to wash up dawg, here, step in my shower" and "You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. | You need a vacation, here, take a trip on my train.") Darth Vader: Let me paint you a picture, son Potrait of a bitch after World War One (Adolf Hitler was leader of the Nazi party in World War II, the World War after World War I.) You were stirring up a fear so the German people Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil (Hitler believed that people who worshipped the Jewish religion, or Jews, were evil.) You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up (Hitler penned the manifesto "Mein Kampf" (My Struggle), which was used to rally Germans behind the Nazi Party.) Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got it fired up And when your bunker started getting fired up You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! (Hitler commited suicide, and that was the cause of his death.) You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? (Vader says hitler is dumb cause he made a same mistake as Napoleon, which is......) '''When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes!' (Hitler attempted to conquer Russia, taking on Stalin at Moscow, Volgograd, and Kursk after their pact fell apart. Despite outnumbering Stalin's forces at least threefold, the Nazis were ill-prepared for the onset of Russia's winter and froze to death. Result: bitch-slapped!) While you're fighting off Valkyrie I got a million clones, they die for me My bounty hunters rhyme for me Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! Boba Fett: They call me Boba Fett, you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea I got a jetpack, yo, you know I steal the show! (Boba Fett is well known for his jetpack.) Cause when I rock, I got nothin' but a- *Wilhelm scream* Adolf Hitler: Aw, sieg heil no! (A pun on "Aw, hell no!" except Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party saluted with Sieg Heil ("Hail Victory!"). Hitler's not going down without a fight.) You're not going to cheat me, Mr. Sunglasses-All-the-Time! (Vader's mask makes him look like he has sunglasses on. Hitler reiterates that he won't be fooled again.) I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and you all your spermy soldier guys! (As he takes a shot at Vader, Fett, the white semen-like Stormtroopers, and their new Disney overlords, Hitler makes one last threat.) And throw you all in a butthole in the sand! (He'll feed them all to a sarlacc, a Star Wars creature that resembles an anus (butthole) when seen from the sky.) I am Adolf!... ''' '' '' '''Hitler... ''(Vader kills hitler with his lightsader, simple) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 34 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3